The Search for a Killer
by TwilightFanCat
Summary: One night, Renesmee was sleeping peacefully in her house, until she awoke to a scream and found that her parents were murdered. The police may give up, but Nessie is determined to find the killer. Will she be able to, before the killer gets away? (A/N: All Human!)
1. Chapter 1

**So hello FanCats. This is my first fanfiction. I don't really like negative reviews, but whatever. A review is a review. So anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**(A/N I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. If I did then there would be another book :P)**

_It's been 2 years, but it feels like forever._ Renesmee said to herself for the hundredth time. She kicked a nearby can to pass time while she was waiting for the bus to arrive. She tried not to think of her parent's murders, as it upset her every time. Renesmee was 9 at the time, and now she is 11, living with her grandfather Charlie. Her parents were killed while she was asleep one night. The police were searching for the killer, but no results have come up, and they are frustrated. Nessie was nervous that the case would go unsolved forever. However, Charlie always seemed to find a simple way to calm her down.

Suddenly, her thoughts were stopped by the bus halting to a stop. Renesmee was an outcast in her school, but she couldn't understand why. She didn't think that she was different. She wasn't uneducated, or "dumb" as most kids would call her. Renesmee actually was the smartest kid in her class, yet surprisingly nobody called her a geek. She was organized, she was smart, she wasn't poor, she was normal, yet nobody liked her. Renesmee hated her life. Sometimes she wished she wished she could die, just like her parents.

_Oh, and nobody in school knew that my parents died either. _Thought Nessie. _So why could anyone hate me? Grrrr some kids are racist._ She stopped thinking because anger was quickly building up in her body.

Nessie had two journals: one to keep track of everything kids said about her, and one to list some possible suspects of who could've killed her mother and father. Nobody, excluding her, knew about the notebooks. She refused to tell anybody about them because she was too shy. Renesmee stared out the window for the whole ride to school. When she finally arrived, she sighed. _Time for another great day at school._ She thought to herself in a sarcastic tone. Then she was the last one to step off of the bus and go into the school, completely unaware of what was going to happen that very day.

**So I hope you enjoyed! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm sort of proud. Also, I don't care if you say it's short, so just deal with it. I'm trying to aim for **_**at least **_**5 reviews. If I get more, I'll be a happy person!**

**I bid you farewell, my fellow FanCats.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, well, well. I'm finally writing another chapter! Sorry to keep you all waiting. Anyway, here is the next chapter of ****The Search for a Killer****!**

**P.S. Thanks to RobstenLover93 and GrisAliceCullenSwan for reviewing!**

_Then she was the last one to step off of the bus and go into school, unaware of what was going to happen that very day._

Renesmee awoke in Charlie's car. feeling light-headed. She glanced at her watch to see that it was 12:30, meaning that she should still be in school! "Umm, Uncle Charlie?" Nessie asked in the soft, timid voice that she used every day. "Yes, sunshine?" He replied. He didn't seem happy, however. He was rather angry. "What happened? Why aren't I in school?" Charlie hesitated a bit, but before he could continue, she added "School is supposed to end at 2:00! Why am I in the car?" Renesmee grew angrier every second even though Charlie didn't say anything yet. Finally she gave him time to speak, so he said "According to the nurse, some kids beat you up during gym class. She called, so now here we are." The rest of the ride home was silent, and Nessie had used the time to try and remember what happened. She couldn't, so when she got home, she looked in the mirror to see that she had a black eye and a lot of cuts on the arms and legs. Suprising, it didn't hurt all that much. She ran to her room, shut the door, grabbed her journal, and wrote inside "kids beat me up" It was definitely more hurtful than words, or probably anything else that could've happened besides death.

Before Nessie could put the journal away, a hand was placed over h,er mouth. She looked up to see a masked man holding a knife.

"Ssssshhhhh..." he said just like killers always do.

In Renesmee's head, she thought _This is probably the killer. This man killed my parents, and now he's going to kill me."_

The knife was brushed gently against her neck. She couldn't have been more scared in her life.

Suddenly, when things couldn't get worse...

Renesmee's sight faded into darkness.

**I still didn't get my 5 reviews that i asked for, so i'll kindly ask again to please review and tell me what you think! Hopefully I reach my goal this time... but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of ****The Search for a Killer****! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Make sure to leave a review and all!**

**I bid you farewell, my fellow FanCats.**


	3. SHORT UPDATE 1

Hello guys! I am TwilightFanCat, but I'm not here for another chapter of the_ Search for a Killer. _instead, here is an update of what is going on:

School just started, so I'm very busy now.

I'm currently in the process of another fanfiction, one about alice and jasper. Also, I had more chapters to post, but they all got deleted somehow so I have to write them again :(

Anyway, that is why I have not been updating recently, and don't expect any soon. I may post some more Short Updates like this every once and a while, but for now, I shall be off!

I bid you farewell, my fellow FanCats.


End file.
